


arranged married

by darksecret10



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksecret10/pseuds/darksecret10
Summary: Masato usually wouldnt agree to this kind of thing but if it's the last chance he had to make it right again between ren and him. I willing to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. I have this story for so long but since episode 8 it's makes me want to write it. Sorry for bad English tho.

"i'm agree" the guest turn his head to the Person who just answer the offer. 

"are you sure masato?" the father finally turn to look at his son. Masato look back at his father confidently "of course father. and beside it's not like we can just ignore the will by grandfather" the father look at his son for a little bit then sigh "you're right" and then he look back to their guest whose just silent after the answer masato give "well then, that's our answer jinguuji-kun"

"I'm glad to hear that hijirikawa-San. honestly I didn't expect the answer right away. let alone you accepted this offer" 

"it's not offer jinguuji-kun. it's something that both of our side made before and it's right of you to did this. honestly if it's not for this we'll feel bad for cant do the wil. so thank you for letting us know"

"you don't have to thanked me hijirikawa-san" 

"it's seems there's emergency jinguuji-kun. I noticed your phone keep buzzing"

"ah pardon me. I'm sorry for didn't turned it off" seiichiro take his phone panickedly

"no it's fine. you may take your leave now. we can talk anytime about this matter. it's not like we  
should rush about this"  
"I'm really sorry for being rude hijirikawa-san. I'm  
the one who come without notice yet I have to leave suddenly"

"it's fine. masato?"

"yes, father?" masato who keep quite this whole time seems surprised by his father calling him

"walked jinguuji-kun to the door"

"no it's fine I can walked by myself beside I don't want trouble masato kun"

"it's fine jinguuji San. I'll walked you to the door" masato stand up from his place and opened the door

"well then. thank you for spare your time hijirikawa-san. I'll come again soon with Ren" seiichiro stand up too and walked toward masato and out of the place. masato turn toward his father and give him a bow before closing the door. on their way to door both of them keep silent because seiichiro knows that there's something masato want to asked him. so he waited

"jinguuji-san. may I asked you something?" masato stop on his walked and look at seiichiro seriously

"of course. you can ask me anything masato-kun"

"is jinguuji... I meant Ren know about this?" masato hesitant and finally looked away. 

"honestly. he doesn't know yet" Masato look at him terrified "but dont worry. I'm sure he'll accepted it. you used to be closed to each other right?"

"that..." before masato continue his answer the phone on seiichiro buzzing again.

"I'm sorry. I should really leave now. please dont worry. I'm glad that you accepted this masa" seiichiro Pat masato shoulders and take a leave. surprised masato by the nickname seiichito used

"please be careful on your way back" masato walked back to his room. when he arrived at his room he sit on his usuall place when he do calligraphy. he sigh loudly. honestly he's not so sure with his choice. after all this time. after all he did toward Ren. he's not sure Ren will agree to this. but if it's the only chance he had to make everything works again between him and ren he'll take it. he close his face with both of his arms and sighed "Ren..."


	2. Chapter 2

  
"no way. I'm not agree to this. arrange married?! more over with hijirikawa?! I'm sorry I can't do that" Ren who just heard the news can't accept it. he stand up from where he is and walked to the windows. it's actually surprised seiichiro how angry Ren is. because he knew how close they were back then. "beside there's no way hijirikawa will accept it" Ren said with low voice but seiichiro can still heard it.

"he accepted it" 

"what?!" Ren turned around to look at his brother disbelieves 

"he accepted it. surprising isn't it? I didn't expect for him to accepted it either let alone right away. but he did anyway" seiichiro walked toward Ren who seems so shocked. "that's why I told you now. I thought you'll accept it too Ren" 

"no... I can't.. I won't do it" Ren walked away from his brother

"but Ren it's a will by-"

"I don't care! I don't care if it's will or something. it's my life. I'll choose when and who I'll married with. I leave" seiichiro see Ren walked away angrily. he take off his glasses and pinch his nose "and here I'm told masato to not worry"

\------

_why you accepted it hijirikawa? I.. don't get you._

"Ren. is something wrong? you don't look good"

"hm Aya is right. you keep spacing out since you arrived"

"I'm sorry lady.. tonight seems not a good time. I'll see you next time okay" Ren leave without bother the whine from those girls. there's other girls who called him or even approached him but he shrugged them politely. he walked to his car and sit for awhile in it. 

_"beside there's no way hijirikawa will accept it"_

_"he accepted it"_

_"he accepted it right away"_

"shit" Ren punch his steer. to be reminded of it really drive him crazy. no matter he tried to think why would hijirikawa accepted he can't find the answer. 

"what do you want?" just right when he wants to ride his car his phone ringing (again actually. since the phone keeps ringing since in the bar but Ren ignored it)

"now now.. that's not how do you talked to your brother ren-chan" the singsong voice on other line really annoyed him more in this situation. can't believe that he used to looked up at this brother of him so much. 

"If you don't have anything important to talked. I'll hang up"

"wait.. I heard about this arrange married" hearing those words Ren put his phone back on his side and put his Bluetooth earphone and start driving

"yeah.. so what about it?" 

"you really won't do it?"

"you know the reason nii-san. why would I do agree?" he remember back then how he's hurt and told tsubaru everything the he cheer him up. that might be the reason he looked up to this brother.

"right. well then.. there's no choice. I'll back and replace you" Ren have to stop suddenly on the side road. he take off his earphone and put his phone back on his ear

"you what?!"

"I'll back to Japan to replace you. no wait not replace you but take my place back. aniki said it's actually for me. the will I meant. but since you're there he picked you instead. but again. since you won't do it aniki told me. annndddd since I saw these picture of current masato. I don't think I mind it.. I meant he-..." Ren turn off his phone and tossed it aside. he drive his car turn around toward his house

-meanwhile-

"hello Ren.. did you just hung up on me? how can you!" tsubaru look at his wallpaper phone, smiling. he opened the contact and called the person who just called him before.

"I'm done. he probably on his way back" 

"thank you"

"I'll wait my reward O-NII-SAN~" and he heard his phone gone off. "again? seriously why both of my brother like this toward me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Ren second brother show up. But please since i dont know his name i made it by myself. Anyway the reason is RST... Ren Seiichiro. So i think i need a name with T lol. 
> 
> Once again please do excuse me if there's mistake. It's an autocorrect or me being stupid. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up here we go

"oniisan" 

"Ren" seiichiro looked up from the computer and saw Ren panting on the door

"is it true?" he pants "is it true that it's supposed for tsubaru nii-san?" 

"well. honestly it didn't said who is it. it's just said jinguuji child. which is why since you won't do it. I asked tsubaru to do it"

"why don't you do it instead seiichiro-niisan? it would-" 

"I can't. I'm technically not blood related to father" sometimes Ren forget that fact "beside I have someone that I loved already" Ren saw his brother smile sadly. he doesn't know about that. he thought his brother only care for his works. 

"cant you just told hijirikawa that we called off this arrange married?" the thought of masato married with his brother terrified ren. first, it sure would be awkward to have your what? did they were even a thing back then? whatever it is. he can't imagine it. second, if there's a person worst than him it would be his second brother. jinguuji tsubaru. the one who teach him everything. who makes him like he is now. if Ren only flirted with girls. his brother would flirted with either guy or girls openly. and somehow he didn't like the thought masato being played by his brother.

  
"we can't do that Ren. can you imagine how it will put shame to hijirikawa side?"

  
"will he.. hijirikawa even accepted it even if it's with tsubaru nii?" Ren asked unsure

  
"hm.. I don't know about that. the offer when I told them is to have arranged married between you and masato. it sure would be problem but once we explain more I hope he would still accepted it. after all it's a will by both of our side" hearing that really makes Ren realized something. _of course that is it. why are you Thinking so hard Ren. the answer is right in front of you. what exactly you hoped?_

"I'll do it then"

"well that's good then we won't have problem. next time you come with me to hijirikawa residence Ren to talk more about this" 

"yeah yeah" Ren stand to leave the room and go back to his room instead. once he arrived at his room he's laying on his bed. _really, what's you hoped Ren?_ he laugh sadly.

  
"isn't it funny you have to marry me for the exact same reason as you leave me, Masa?" and he closed his eyes to tired for thinking anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren remember the first time he met hijirikawa masato. it's just usual party his parents held. he really bored back then, ranmaru the boy who always played with him at this kind party somehow didn't attend it tonight. he getting tired of those women who keep pinch his cheeks or just pretend praised him since his parents is around. that's why he wondering around at the end of ballroom. that's when he saw little masato by himself on the back. he approached him right away. at first masato hesistant to follow him. he even a little scared. but after a little provocation finally masato wants to go with him. Ren and masato go around explore the house. more like Ren show off his house. he taught masato is bored type since he keep silent the first round but when he told him that he played music masato eyes become sparkling and he told Ren how he liked music too. he told Ren he can played piano and next time they should play together. listening masato talks really fun. moreover when masato first time smiling. it's like Ren found some treasure and since then he decided that he'll makes masato smile again.

since then whenever there's party be it from jinguuji or hijirikawa or ever others they promise to come so when they met they'll explore the place. it's kinda like adventure. sometimes when his father didn't let him come he'll sulking at his room and text masato that he feel sorry because he cant make it. masato will reply him right that it's OK. that the next time they'll met they'll spend time more longer than usual or he'll told Ren what's he found on the party. that's makes him feels better.

the first time Ren realized that he had feeling toward masato when he's in middle school. it's just right after he had call with masato when tsubaru nii comes to his rooms. he knows masato ofcourse since masato sometimes plays at his home or the other around. that's when tsubaru asked him is he "like" masato. that's shocked him a little because he never thought of it. but when he thought again.. he likes it when masato around. he likes to see masato smile. and when he can't see masato he feel so disappointed. that's he decide that he indeed like masato more than a friend. so he nodded and got tease for an entire weeks by his brother.

their first kiss it's when masato sleepover at his place. it's not long after Ren realized his feeling. he tired to push tsubaru nii away from them because his brother keeps teasing him and he didn't want masato knows. but when he turn around and looks how mandatory blushing he can't help but feels happy since that's means masato didn't feel disgusted by it. he approached masato who's just playing with the pillow he held. so cute that's what he thought right away. he can't help but asked masato " _can I kiss you?_ " masato looks so surpraised yet he nodding shyly. the first time it's fast because Ren wants to know what's masato think. he saw masato redder than before. even his ears is red too. he asked for once more before mass to answer him Ren kissed him again. this time longer than before. he takes times to taste masato lips. it's not more than lips touching but it's honestly feels amazing. he didn't expect it would be so soft. since masato is a boy. but it did actually and he decided he likes kissing masato too.

it's 3 months after their first kiss. they sometimes do it again when they're alone. they never told anyone about it or even they share the words about how they felt. it's just feels like even without Ren told masato he sure knows how he feels toward the other guy. but lately something seems off. masato won't answer his calls, reply his text so short or even when he wants to come over masato would told him not to come. that's why Ren now waiting at park close with masato school. he didn't tell masato because he knows that masato would tell him not to come again. Ren just wants to know what exactly going on. he wants makes sure nothing bad happened. he.. just want see masato. 

"Masa" Ren called out masato who just walked out of his school he seems be surprised to see Ren.

"I'm sorry for coming without telling you hehe" it's shocked Ren to see masato face seems to be trouble. he thought masato would happy to see him just like ren is.

"what are you doing now? aren't you have school?" Ren doesn't like the way masato talks right now. it's give him uneasy feeling

"ah I skipped the last lesson" Ren answer awkwardly. masato just humming hearing his reason "can we talked?" he really didn't like to be serious like this but he need knows what's going on. they decided to talked at the park where's Ren at a while ago. 

"what's going on Masa?"

"nothing"

"it's not nothing. I can tell it"

"it's nothing really"

"it's not. you've been avoid me aren't you? why? can't you tell me?" Ren see masato hesitant to answer it so he had to force him "what is it Masa?"

"it's.. you're jinguuji and I'm hijirikawa" masato finally give in. but the answer didnt satisfied Ren. he didn't get why is that a problem. "you must thought why is it a problem. let me tell you Ren. our family run the exact business. we're competing. that's makes us enemy. we shouldn't be friend"

"what?! that? why would you thinking something stupid like that? who's care-"

"I do" before Ren finished his word masato cut him off. he looked at ren with determinant.

"why would you care now? before everything is fine. we can just ignorance about it then it will be back like before"

"because I just realized it. it's easy for you to say that since you're the third son but i'm the eldest son. I'll take over my family someday. I'll be responsible for those people who work for us." masato terrified when he realized what just he said. it's surprised Ren how masato can say it like that. because he knows. Ren told him how is he feels as a third son. masato looks away from him. "beside, those thing we did. it's wrong. we should never did it" ren don't know how should he reply it. masato just opened the scar he tried to forget now he put salt on it. since there's no answer from Ren, masato leave him. Ren standing alone saw the back of masato disappeared. he never thought that broken heart can be this hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit their past.
> 
> I was wondering why the end note is the end note of ch.1 i'm not fully understand ㅠㅠ


	5. Chapter 5

it takes a week or so before there's confirmation from seiichiro. at that time masato feels so uneasy, worried because there's nothing he can do beside wait. he doesn't know how seiichiro will tell him if Ren is agree about it or not. since there's no way seiichiro calls home. if his father or family knows that Ren doesn't know about all of this when seiichiro comes it would be a mess.

  
that's why when he just back home and heard from his mother that seiichiro and Ren just came that afternoon. he can't help but feeling so relieved. for Ren to agree with this it's mean that Ren is willing to give them chance to go back like before. he thought it would be OK from that on. but seems he was wrong.

  
here he is right after his wedding at his new home in his new rooms alone.   
when they arrived at home the maid whose been works for Ren since his child is show them their room. 

_"I'll leave you both here. if you need me you can called me at back house"_

_"thank you so much baa-san" masato knew her ever since their childhood. it's so nice to see her still healthy like always_

_"it's nice to see you again masato-sama" she smiled at him gently "well then I'll take my leave ren-sama. have a nice rest to both of you" and then she leaves the room. suddenly it feels awkward with just the both of them in the room. because ever since they both agree to this arranged married they never in a place with just the two of them._

_"hm.. jing- I meant Ren. wha-" just when masato want start conversation he was cut off and being pulled by Ren. Ren pinned him at walls, it's surprised him._   
_"are you have fun playing newlywed hijirikawa?" Ren mocking him. he never knew the Ren he's facing now. the look on Ren face (even tho he's mocked him) is saying he is hurt and masato choose to not answer it. "say, don't you think the fate is funny, hijirikawa? how does it feels to be tied with the same person you tried get rid off? by the same reason more or less" the grip in his arms is getting tighter. masato looked at Ren who's chuckle lowly. "why didn't you say anything?" Ren said being serious suddenly. "you're no fun" Ren let go him arms and walked to the door._

  
_"wait! are you leaving re-.. jinguuji?" since Ren still called him by his family name masato thought it would appreciated if he did it too._

  
_Ren stopped and look back at him "yes. just because we're married doesn't meant we being tied for real. just like you hijirikawa. I don't have any choice beside to agree with this. even though I'm just the third son. so you can have your own life and I'll have mine. ah! you can have this room anyway since I don't like that much with Japanese style" with that Ren leave the room._

  
_I really hurt him aren't I? masato sigh "I'm sorry ren"_

  
\-----

  
ever since masato move here. there's still no progress between him and Ren. if he can say he think it's getting worse. it's been three month yet he never be alone with Ren. at morning Ren will wake up later when masato is already going for works. at after their busy with their own activity. since the joined company between jinguuji and hijirikawa still in planing they're work separately. at night Ren will back late, when he's at home he'll go straight to his room and never out till morning.

  
it's not like masato never tried anything. in fact he tried his best. in the weekend he'll cook for breakfast (it's not like it's baa-san days off he just want to cook and baa-san will help him) but during breakfast there'll be dead silent. once masato tried to start conversation Ren will answer his with short reply. at afternoon Ren will go off. at night when he knock ren's room there'll be no answer from inside.

  
baa-san seems know that something is wrong but she won't asked him directly. she'll just give him apologic smile whenever Ren treat him cold. masato feels grateful enough for that.  
lately is getting more worst. Ren barely at home. masato have an idea why is that but he won't admit it. he doesn't know what he should do anymore. it's not like he can just asked Ren to forgive him and explain everything. it's frustrated him. that's why he takes days off from works and go home. his head feels so hurt.

  
when he arrived at home he saw ren's car in the yard. it's unusual because at this time Ren would be at works or who knows where and the door didn't locked

  
"jinguuji you're home?" masato take off his shoes and put on his slippers. he doesn't feels good when he saw a high heels in the shoes shelf. _"it can be right?_ " masato walked inside home and when he saw a girl he tried so hard to be calm

  
"may I know who are you?" the girl who busy with her phone on their sofa startled and drop her phone

  
"ah. are you ren's roommate? I'm.. " before the girl finished Ren comes out from the back.

  
"it's fine. you don't have to introduced yourself. I'm done, let's go" ren walked pass him the girl who been confused bow her head and run toward Ren then cling her arms on ren's. masato didn't realized that he keep his eyes on them until he heard the car sound starting and drive off. it's finally snap him off when he no longer the car sound.

  
roommate? Masato only can smile sadly. he knows, he had idea what's Ren doing when he's not at home but to see right in front of him.. it's so hurt. masato held his head which getting hurt than before. I should drink some medicine.

  
masato didn't realized that he's been sit after they leave. he tried to stand so he can go to look for medicine when suddenly everything become dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"why are you being like this?"

"you keep saying that"

"you know I really love you."

"fine. whatever I'll leave soon anyway."

tsubaru hang up his phone. for many years he leave nothing is change at all. he thought with his leave his brother will change. will feel at least responsible toward him bout being "brother". but no. his brother keep being stubborn about it. keep acting as the eldest son who should be responsible cause carried "jinguuji" name. it drive him crazy.

  
tsubaru put his phone back and walked inside the bar. while he's at Japan might as well he enjoy it. he sit on the bar stool and order drink. when the drink arrived he takes a sip and look around the bar. that's when he realized the guy who surrender by girls. that's his brother. his younger brother. _what in the world is he doing?_ tsubaru put his glass and want to approached his younger brother but decide it would be better if he just call him since who knows what he'll do. since he's really not in good mood.

  
"nii San? what'-" after a few ring finally Ren answer his phone but he cut it right away

  
"comes to the back door"

"huh?"

"just come. I'm waiting outside" and he hang up his phone. not long after that he saw Ren walked out from the bar when he saw him he wave his hand so tsubaru approached him

  
"yo. what's up nii San" looked at Ren face who show that something is not wrong really annoyed him. so he punched him at his face. "what's that for?" Ren spit little blood and looked at him angrily

"I should be the one asking you. what's that?!"

"wha-?"

"you and those girl" at that Ren looked surprised and look down

"nothing. it's nothing"

"nothing my ass. you're married and you going out with girl. that's cheating."

"that's not your problem and it's not like you any better than me" this time tsubaru is the one who surpraised. he knows he playing around a lot but he had reason. the reason is because the person he love never even consider his feeling it. look down his feeling. which is frustrated him. he must found a way to realised the stress and that is way he choose.

"I won't ever did that if I have him" tsubaru looked down while he said it softly. when he heard the sound moving he look at Ren who walked toward the bar

"does masato knows?" seeing Ren stop in the track and seems stiff answer his question. "I can't believe you Ren" and then tsubaru turn around and walked away.

tsubaru walked to main road and stop taxi. he got inside and told the driver the address. he can't believe Ren did something like that. at the wedding day he comes to met masato. it's clearly how nervous masato is yet he can see the little happiness in masato. _you are stupid ren_

"sir we arrived"

"ah yes. thank you. here.. you can have the change" tsubaru get off the taxi and look around the house. _so quiet is no one at home?_ he shrug it off and ring the bell. no one answer so he tried to pull the handle and the door opened. _weird, there's not robbing right?_ tsubaru hurriedly comes inside "baa-san you're here? masato?" he Walked to living room and shocked to saw masato laying on the floor.

"masato!" tsubaru run toward mandatory and pulled him on his lap "masato" he called again and there's no answer. he touched masato's face and it burn as hell _SHIT!_

tsubaru carried masato to the room and lay him on the bed. _what should I do? what should I do? right called the doctor!_ so he did. he tried to calm down when he heard the doctor is on the way. what a day tsubaru drop himself in the tatami beside the futon. he look around the room. it's obvious that only one person stayed at this room. he looked at masato pale face. "you must be suffer all this time" he said softly.

after awhile getting rest and bored with doing nothing tsubaru decided to cook porridge in case masato wake up later. not long after that the bell ringing so tsubaru opened the door and let the doctor in. he show the doctor the room masato at and let him checked on masato.

tsubaru decided called Ren after the doctor leave but it's going to voice message. _why are all the jinguuji is so fucking damn stubborn?!_ he tried again and still going to voice message and this time he decide leave message

"listen. I don't know why I told you this I should have just called hijirikawa since you being jerk. but masato is fainted. I found him laying on your living room floor for who knows how long. doctor said it's due to stress and not enough eat. if you just want to revenge isn't it enough already?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhaha sorry. But i hope you dont mind i made there's 'something' between the older brother kkkk
> 
> Plus. Im sorry. Idk how it called (the japanese floor style) so i decide write tatami. Sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free new chapter today! Lol it's because my bae jinki birthday kkk. And it's the last too. Enjoy!

"shit" Ren spit the blood from his mouth at sink. he looks his face on the mirror "he punch me really hard' he leave the bathroom and go back to the place he sit before. 

"ren~ you're taking too long~ oh! what happened with your face?" 

"nothing. I slip myself on the bathroom" he sat and take a sip his drink

"eh no way~ did you fight?"  
"Ren fighting? why?"

"is it because of me? kya~"

"no way. it must be me. right ren~"

"now now lady~ I fight with no one. but if should fight with anyone for any of you I'll do it" he said to calm they down since honestly it's getting annoyed and thankfully they chit chat with them self after that.

_"you're married and you're going out with girl. that's cheating"_ cheating? even if I did he won't care either Nissan. 

all this time Ren did all bad thing. it never effect masato at all. what's he hope anyway? he knows from the beginning that this marriage is just forced. suddenly Ren remember this afternoon the look on masato. he looks hurt. funny.. it should makes Ren happy but he didn't at all. the moment he saw masato face his heart aching and he feels guilty. that's why he leave right away before he do something stupid. he runaway.

"ne ren~ we've almost 2 hour in here I'm bored here. since Nana is not here why don't we go to somewhere else?" seduce the girl beside him. he check his phone to see the time but how surprised he is to see a few missed call by tsubaru. _now what?_ there's only one voice message though so he listen it.

_"listen. I don't know why I told you this I should have just called hijirikawa since you being jerk. but masato is fainted. I found him laying on your living room floor for who knows how long. doctor said it's due to stress and not enough eat. if you just want to revenge isn't it enough already?"_

at that Ren stand up right away and leave the girl without saying anything. _shit. That's why he looked so pale before_ he tried to called his brother back but didn't get answer. that's why he didn't look good. answer niisan. 

when Ren arrived at parking he get in to his car. feel frustrated the phone didn't get answer he tossed his phone then put the Bluetooth on his ear and start calling his brother. luck on his side his brother is answer his call  
"brother how's hijirikawa?"

"here.. please eat. even a little is fine, you have to drink medicine Masa" 

"sorry for trouble you tsubaru nii-sama" before he said anything he heard masato voice. it's relieved him to heard masato voice's. that's meant he's fine. but he didn't hang up the call. hearing masato soothing voice calm him. so Ren start driving while hearing their conversation.

"I told you to stop with the formalities. just called me tsuba-nii" hearing no answer he can imagine how stiff masato right now. he can't help but smile

"OK OK don't force yourself. at least not now. just eat"

"thank you" Ren heard the sound of spoon and bowl clink and then there's silent. after awhile his brother speak again

"no more? is my cooked not delicious?" he can heard his brother pouting. 

"no.. no at all. it's delicious. it's just..." masato seems troubled. _stop teasing him niisan_

"you're cute~ I'm kidding. I understand. now drink this medicine"

"good boy" somehow Ren knows that his brother is mess masato's hair. and that irritated him. there's awkward silent 

"so.. do you know that Ren is playing around?" hearing that Ren stop suddenly. the car behind him honked and he start driving again. more slow this time. somehow he feels afraid suddenly. "I take your silent meant yes. how long? from the start?" and there's still silent from masato. Ren can't help feeling uneasy. he remember now why he did it. he want to stop. he want hang up the phone. he don't want hearing it. because he knows he'll hurt again but he didnt. "yes again?" Ren heard his brother sighed "I'm really sorry on behalf of my brother" stupid brother you don't have to do that just when he want hang up the phone he heard masato voice again

"no! don't bow before me nii-san. it's fine.. please lift your head" Ren can imagine masato panic. _of course it's fine since it didn't matter to him at all_ Ren smiled sadly

"you called me Nissan"

"ah.. I'm sorry"

"no it's fine. I like it" Ren can feels the irritated show up again "but seriously I'm sorry for whatever he did. even I can see he treat you bad. isn't he? he doesn't even sleep in this room. I can see it" 

"there's nothing to be sorry for" _of course there isnt_ "I understand why he did it" hearing that Ren stop his car on the side road _what does he meant?_ "back then... I've hurt jing- I mean ren. it's seems I hurt him so badly. he still remember it. of course I didn't forget it either. how can I forgot my big mistake?" the sound of masato's voice makes men's heart aching. 

"mistake? What is it? Ah! you don't mind I asked you right?" 

"yes. I did a big mistake back then. I.. have hurt him because my stupid logic. back then hijirikawa corporation has a big crisis because they lose some thing big and it's lose to jinguuji. I saw some workers begging to father for them not being fired. I saw father busy all night. I saw mother worried. at that time I thought "ah- we're like this because jinguuji. does that meant we're enemy? then I shouldn't be friend with Ren" and then I hurted Ren. for awhile I thinking like that. even though I don't like it there's no choice because I'll be the heir of hijirikawa." Ren started drive again "I don't know that I was wrong. until the day jinguuji san. I meant niisan brother passed away. I saw father got called and he told me I should comes with him. I asked why? aren't we enemy? why should we come? aren't we should be happy our enemy is died?. I'm sorry for saying that"

"no. I understand. So, what happened?"

"father got mad of course and forced me to come. on the way to jinguuji's father scolded me he said "listen masato I don't know where you've got that idea. but being rivals doesn't mean enemy. beside on business part jinguuji is good companion" that really shocked me. to know I was wrong all this time. the moment I realised it. it was too late. the distance between Ren and I is too far. as a child I don't think I can reach toward again"

"the next time I saw Ren again it's at high school. we passed each other at hallway and the moment our eyes lock all I saw is hatred and I thought "ah I can't fix it anymore" those I choose become coward and give up. I thought that was all until the day seiichiro San comes and told me about the will. I thought it might the last chance for me to fix everything so I'm agree to do it"

"that's why there's nothing for you to be sorry Nissan. this is the chance I take and with the things happened I'll take it as my punishment for hurt him back then." the whole time Ren heard masato talked he cant help but tense. his feeling is mix up. he arrived at home sooner. but he is afraid to comes in. he heard his brother take a deep breathe and sigh

"i wonder what's Ren do in the past life for him to have someone who loved him so much like you"

"no.. that"

"no what? you're blushing! so cute. I'm jealous. if just I'm the one who married you" his brother said playfully

"don't look so trouble. I'm kidding. I have someone I love already. no worry no worry. still, Ren is so lucky. thank you for loving Ren so much masa. please give him one more chance OK? now.. it's time for this loner go to his lonely place. take care yourself Masa" and the phone is off. his brother has hang up his call. not long after that Ren saw his brother walked out the door. Ren get out of his car after his brother knock his window

"what are you doing here? don't come in?"

"I... I don't what I should do. I shamed of myself" Ren look down. how can he face masato after everything he did? even though masato said it's fine that's not change the fact that he hurt him

"what do you meant? just come and apologize. don't makes thing difficult when he already give you easy way"

"but.. won't he-"

"no. whatever you think no. don't think negative. just go inside. it's not too late to fix everything up"

"thanks Nissan"

"yeah yeah.. and sorry for that" his brother point at the tip of his own mout and leave.

Ren takes breathe and come inside. the home is so quiet. it's makes him more nervous. he walked toward masato's room and knocked it

"is there anything wrong niisan?" Ren can heard masato voice so clearly and it's makes him more nervous.

"it's me" the silent is the one who answer it. he knows it. he shouldn't have come right away  
"Come in" masato answers him softly but didn't go unnoticed by Ren. so he opened the door and come inside the room. it's the second time for Ren to be in this room. ever since the last time (the first time they moved in) he never comes inside. guilty creeping down inside him.

"I heard you fainted. are you OK?" Ren saw masato sit on the futon while he reading. so he take a sit beside masato but not too close.

"I'm fine. I just drank my medicine" masato answer without looking at him. Ren worried if his appearance makes masato uncomfortable. but if didn't do it now it would be more hard later. "re- I mean jinguuji listen. I-"

"no wait" Ren stopped masato for saying anymore because he knows whats masato gonna tell him. he looks Masa who seems surprised being cut off. "it's not that.. don't get the wrong idea" Ren panicked. he doesn't want masato thought that he doesnt want heard masato again. "it's just I've heard it" masato looks confused at him "the conversation you had with tsuba nii. I've heard all of it" masato looks shocked and he looks down. he can tell that masato feel uneasy _ah I'm not the only one_. "it's my turn to say something. please listen" he beg

"I.. " Ren started he really doesn't know what he should say. will apologize is enough? Ren honestly don't think it is. but he should say something he can feel masato stare on him. "I would like to apologize. for treating you bad, for ignoring you, for cheating in you, for hurting you, everything. I would like apologize for everything. I know you have enough. I have hurt you so much. if it's your choice I should say that I'm gonna let you go. but no, I don't want that.. I.. I want for us to stay together that's selfish of me. but really after all this time I don't want regret anymore. I don't want spent my life without you. that's why please give me chance. this time I'll be the one who'll try to fix things up" there ren said it. his brother said for him to just apologize but now that he done it he feels stupid. even in his own ears it's like he just blabbering nonsense. _shit what am i saying._ he panicked. heard no answer from masato Ren cruse himself for believing his brother. "that's it. I'll gotta go" 

"wait!" masato stopped him when he want stand up by catches his arms "I'm sorry I'm just surprised" Ren shocked when he heard masato chukled. it's warm his heart to heard it again. then he looked at the masato's hand which still on his arms. seems like masato realised it then he let it go "sorry" he already missed the heat from masato hand on him.

"it's fine" then there's silent around them.

"I want to apologize too if it's not for me being stupid all of this won't be happened"

"no! you don't have to apologize. back then it's just because you didn't know anything that's why-"

"then you don't have to apologize too. it's because you were hurt that's why you did it"

"that's different matter" they both look at each other when they both realised how stupid their stubborness they can't help but laugh softly

"I'm sorry" masato is the one who stopped. Ren sigh there's no use to have argument anymore

"me too" Ren held masato's hand. Masato seems startled a little bit but he didnt pulled away his hand and so ren try his luck by leaning his head toward masato so their forehead is touching. He's glad masato didnt pulled away either. "are we fine now?" 

"yeah" ren sigh cant help but feel relieved. so did masato at the same time and they both chuckled again.

"thank you" Ren can't help but close his eyes and smile. he can't believe finally everything is over. they'll start new life. he's looking forward to it. this time for sure he won't ever hurt masato again. they stay like that for awhile enjoy the closeness between them. until the buzzed from his phone disturb them. "sorry" Ren let go masato's hand and takes his phone. he looks the caller and answer it anyway

"don't rush anything. I meant don't have sex. he just fainted before" since the house is so quiet the sound from other side can be heard clearly. Ren panickly look at masato worried he'll annoyed but to his surprised masato looks aways from him when their eyes met and ren can see the blush on masato face. that's somehow excited Ren _shit. not good_

"is that why you called?" Ren looks away from masato 

"oh am I disturb something?" this time Ren can feels his face grow hot "oh I am!"

"no you're not" Ren tried sound calm

"yes I am"

"stop it.. tell me what is it?"

"you're not fun~ anyway I'm leaving"

"leaving?" 

"yeah"

"when?"

"tonight"

"tonight?!" Ren can't help raise his voice and it's startled masato. Ren mouthing him 'sorry'. "are you serious? why?" 

"yeah. nothing actually" his brother sound sad "anyway I just want to tell you that. oh and don't hurt him anymore, Ren." 

"of course I won't"

"good. well, guess I'll see you who knows when then" his brother then hang his phone up. something seems wrong. 

"tsubaru niisan leave?" 

"yeah. something is a bit off. I'll call him again later" masato reply him only with 'hm'. Ren suddenly remember the answer he got from his brother when he picked up his phone and can't help remember masato reaction. "guess it's time for me to leave" he stand up and takes the plates masato used for eat before. 

"huh. right" 

"call me if you need anything. rest well hijirikawa" Ren walked toward the door 

"I'm jinguuji now" masato said softly but didn't go unnoticed by Ren. it's caught Ren off guard he almost drop the plates. he turn around and saw masato blushing. redder than before "so you can called me by name" masato looks down at his hand and playing with it. 

_he looks so cute. I want to jumped on him. calmed yourself_ _Ren_. 

"right. good night masato"

"you too, Ren" and he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolol that's the end! I told you it's just your avarage arranged married story (before i wrote the summary like that kkk)
> 
> Thank you for keep up with me hehehe. Even though this is not as good as those renmasa fanfic out there. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm glad i finally finished this because i have this story in my mind since maji love revolution lolol 
> 
> Once again thank you! Comment or kudos would be appreciated! ^0^
> 
> P.s i just leave the brother like that hope you dont mind kkkk


End file.
